Who Made You King of Anything?
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: I never thought that when I insulted that rude boy I'd be dragged into this mess! I mean arguing is normal and if someone makes you mad you retaliate! But what happens when the receiver of the insult happens to be Prince of the entire Pokémon WORLD? Thanks to him I'm now being chased by assassins; with 8 other teens no less! With secrets, plots and traitors what will happen?(OCxOC)
1. Chapter 1: Brick by Boring Brick

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

* * *

**Here's a new OC fanfic! ^.^ Enjoy~**

_Summery:I never thought that when I insulted that rude boy I'd be dragged into this mess! I mean arguing is normal and if someone makes you mad you retaliate! But what happens when the receiver of the insult happens to be Prince of the entire Pokémon WORLD? Thanks to him I'm now being chased by assassins; with 8 other teens no less! With secrets, plots and traitors what will happen?(OCxOC)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Brick by Boring Brick

* * *

"Rose?" the voice of my brother calls from the entry way as I go through boxes of clothes. Pulling out a sundress with yellow flowers on it, I turn and look through the doorway. "What?"

My younger brother steps in through the open door frame, holding up a letter. "You've got mail!" he says, sticking on hand into his pocket. I give him a look as I take it. "Please wear something else for once," I say, looking pointedly at his green t-shirt, old jeans, and white sneakers.

He scratches the back of his head, causing a bit of his unruly brown hair to stick up, which would bother him if he knew because of how OCD he is. "But we're just now getting our stuff unpacked..." he says, trying to come up with a lame excuse as I only half listen to him and rip my letter open.

"What's it say?" he asks.

I scan the words in the first sentence before shoving it into his hands. "Here, you read it and tell me what they want as I unpack the bed and put it together."

"Ah...okay," he says, a little surprised, and goes quiet. I pull out the headboard, and lift it into the air before dumping it on the floor against the wall. Coughing on the dust, I flick my blonde hair out of my face, and glance over at my brother. "Alex, can you go to the bathroom and see if my hairpiece is in there?"

He looks up at me, and nods, before walking out, still reading. I assemble the pieces of the twin bed, and put my hands on my hips. "Now where is that screw driver..." I murmur to myself, searching busily around.

Alex walks back in. "Is this it?" he asks, holding up a scrunchy with two plastic Pichu hanging on the end.

I sigh. "That's good enough." Grabbing it, I whisk my long hair back, and let it go with a loud snap. Alex cringes. "Someday, that is going to hit you, and it will hurt," he says. I wave my hand back and forth lazily. "Nah, it won't," I say. "Now, what does the letter say?"

"Well, they're asking for Rose Sarah Marvel to come and play at a garden party in Aquacorde-"

"I'll do it," I cut him off. "I need to pay for this house somehow." Alex blinks at me as I take the letter from him and pull out the paper work. Pulling the cap of a pen off with my mouth, I sign my name quickly on the contract, and hold it out to Alex.

"Here, send this back to them immediately."

"Shouldn't you at least read what their contract is asking for before-"

"I don't have time," I say, and scratch my head. "Erm...can you jog over to Aquacorde and get some food at the convenience store or the cafe or something? I still haven't found the pots and I'm pretty sure that the electric company wants me to pay them before they turn on our power." Alex opens his mouth, but I hold up a hand.

"Not now," I say. "Just mail that off and get some food."

Alex sighs. "Alright...but mom wouldn't like how you're working so hard," he says. My emerald eyes flick over to him as I pick up another box. "No, but she's very, very sick now, and I have to keep our family together somehow. I can't believe we had to move in order to keep the-"

"Costs of living down so that we can pay for mom's hospital bills," Alex finishes. "I know...I know, I've heard your rant before."

I set the box down in the empty closet and put my hands on my hips. "Then you shouldn't be arguing with me. Now, chop chop! It's getting late and I need energy and energy comes from food and caffeine, so MOVE IT!" I say, and usher him out of the house.

"But Rose-"

"You're a sweety, bye now!" I say, and head back inside. I run upstairs to Alex's room, and see how he's already set up all his belongings and has swept up the dust. I smile; for being a year younger than me, and barely old enough to do anything in my opinion, he sure does do everything he can to be the best little brother one could ask for.

I smile to myself, and leave the room; there is nothing for me to fix up in there. I stop in front of my bedroom door; there is definitely a lot to do in here though. Rolling up my white hoodie sleeves, I get to work assembling my bed.

-o.o.0.o.o-

The sun is setting when Alex returns, and he brings a brown paper bag of sandwiches from the cafe. "I hope you're okay with what I got.." he says. "It was the cheapest thing I could buy..."

I pat him on the shoulder as I eat the plastic-tasting bread and thin pieces of cheese. "It's fine," I say. "We don't have much money anyway." Alex nudges the fridge door open with his foot, and sets the soda he bought inside. "Oh, did they get the electricity worked out?" he asks.

I nod, munching on my sandwich. "Yep. And thankfully, they gave me a low payment. We just need to make sure we don't use it much. But we can get cable TV for free!"

Alex's face breaks into a grin. "Really? I'm going to go and turn the TV on right now!" he cheers, and runs into the living room, jumping over the couch and snatching the remote. The sound of the singer Leaf Green's voice blares through the speaks, as I throw away my trash. "Is that your favorite idol?" I call, leaning my head back around the corner before heading to the bathroom.

"ROSE!" he yelps in embarrassment.

-o.o.0.o.o-

I smooth out my white sundress, and go through my briefcase one more time.

Sheet music. Check. Invitation. Check. Money. Check.

Alex smiles while drinking out of a juice box. "Knock 'em dead with your amazing composed song!" he says, tilting his head.

I smirk at him. "Your face hasn't changed since you were little. You've still got a baby face!"

He slaps his cheeks. "Agh! No I don't!"

I laugh, and ruffle his hair. "Well, I'll see you later!" I say, and head out of the house, down the cobblestone walkway, and past a few other houses, one of which has Rhyhorn in front of it, sleeping lazily in the morning sun.

Lucky for me, Aquacorde is just a short fifteen minute walk from here, otherwise I have no idea how I would get to this garden party. From what I heard Alex tell me, the party starts at 10 AM, and goes til the guests leave. I pull out the address again as I approach the town. I'm very fortunate that I was hired to play at this party, as back at my home region, these sorts of gigs are hard to come by.

My sandals pad quietly across the concrete in Aquacorde as I look around aimlessly for the residence of this rich-people party. The tightly packed building fade away, and I find myself on a long path stretching to the East. Alex did say it was right outside of Aquacorde...so I trek down the path towards what ever lies ahead.

I deadpan for such a long time, it's not even funny. "What. Is. This?" I grumble under my breath. A large-ish palace stands before me, and I can hear the sounds of people behind it where I suppose the party is being held. The surroundings of the palace are made up almost completely out of flower bushes and trees with cutesy garden accessories placed sparsely in random places.

I push my hair behind my ear, and walk confidently towards the back, ignoring the extravagantly carved oaken front door, and climbing over a flower bush. I see tables decked out with food scattered in the backyard, and a pavilion a little further than that. There is a white gate surrounding the area far in the distance, and I skirt around the edge of the property towards the pavilion. I see a large grand piano sitting on a raised platform in front of a bunch of folding chairs.

Setting my briefcase down, I search through my sheets for the right song to start off with. After finding it, I set it up, and look back towards the group of people chatting and flitting around. I grimace; stuck up rich people prancing around in expensive clothes is one thing I find annoying..but...at least I'm being paid. That's when I remember I need to be professional and find my employer so that they know I'm here. I take a different path towards an extension of the palace that looks like where the servants might use, and head for it.

I have to pass through a mini stand-alone flower garden to get there, and pass through a white, wooden arch. A fountain with an angel in the middle is what centers the garden. Rows and rows of rose bushes perfectly squared off surround me, and I walk over to one to smell it. Since I am named after them, of course they're my favorite flower, and whenever I see one, I can't help by take a whiff.

"Gardener did a good job, don't you think?" a voice asks, and I look up, embarrassed to be caught sniffing flowers loudly.

"Well, of course this place looks nice," they continue, and I stare at the young man before me. "This place belongs to the royal family after all." This kid can't be more than a year older than me...which would be 17; his hair is platinum blonde, the clothes he's sporting are prestigious if one is into suits with bow ties, and his blue eyes sparkle playfully at me.

That's when I realize what he said. "The royal family?" I say dumbly, but get red in embarrassment.. "You mean that this party is for the Queen and King?!"

He snaps his fingers with a wink. "Bingo!" I put a hand to my head, mind reeling; I should have read the letter better when I was signing up. Otherwise, I would've chosen better music!

"Don't freak out," the boy says. "I'm sure that a normal girl like you can stay out of trouble in such a strange place as this."

"Normal?" I exclaim. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you look quite plain in that sundress compared to all the other ladies who dressed up for this event."

I clench my fists. "Yeah, well, I didn't..." I stop talking; it would be bad for this guest to know that I came unprepared, much less unknowing who I was working for.

_I'm in some deep shit now..._

He laughs at me. "Didn't what? Dress accordingly?"

I glare. "Y-yeah...whatever."

"Well, hopefully you make up for it with your voice," he says.

I cross my arms. "And HOW did you know I was singing?"

"Well it's pretty obvious you don't fit in here, plus, the only person who was invited here who isn't rich is the performer. But mind you, they only hired you because the true professional musician had to quit at the last minute."

I let out a sharp sigh. "I really don't have time to talk to you," I say, trying to end this embarrassing conversation that is shaming me, and walk around him.

"What? Is it too hard talking to an _elite_?" he asks smugly.

I turn around to face him. "Listen," I say, my arms shaking in anger. "I don't know who you are, but I'm getting tired of your condescending attitude. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all! Heck, you're acting as if you're royalty! Who made _you_ king of anything!?"

He opens his mouth, but I shut my eyes and shout-"STUPID HEAD!"

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

After informing the staff of my arrival, I wait by the piano and play background music as the guests slowly trickle my way for the short performance at the end of the party. I glance out of the corner of my eye; Stupid Head isn't anywhere to be seen, thank Arceus. After about fifteen minutes, everyone has assembled around me, and I begin playing as well as singing. I have to keep myself focused even though an angry storm is brewing in my head.

Stupid head, stupid head, stupid head...

I sing sweetly into the microphone as I imagine him tripping and falling into a rose bush filled with thorns. Switching out the some sheets for the last song, I pour my heart into the performance, after all this is the song I wrote about many life experiences my family and I have had to pull through, but mostly about my parents love story and how they somehow got together. I feel a little sad, missing my dad.

I lightly tap at the notes, and my hands flit around the keys, making the song get a bit slower.

My voice rings out across pavilion as I sing into the microphone, remembering my parent's faces.

I let the last note ring out before lifting up the peddle, and taking a bow. Everyone claps graciously, and I wait for them all to head back over to the food tables before packing up, receiving my payment from the head butler, and getting the hell out of that place!

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

I'm writing lyrics for a new song which I made especially for Stupid Head when Alex heads to answer the doorbell. I frown, and change the word "he" to "she". Even if Stupid Head never hears this song, I don't want him thinking I based this off of him. I crumble up the paper and toss it on the ground.

Well, I might as well add some other elements to the song to make it seem as if this is about another person... I begin scribbling down the words as they flow from my head.

He sure is living in a fantasy world, that jerk. He can't see anything except his money and taunting people he finds lesser than himself!

If only I could bury his house and watch him cry like the little stuck up child he was...

I smirk, but Alex knocks on my bedroom door. "Umm, Rose?" he asks, and I look up. "There's someone here to see you..."

* * *

**Tehe! ;)**

**I had to take out the songs. Sorry. :/**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: What Do You Want From Me?

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

Chapter 2: What Do You Want From Me?

**Thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Pikachaaa: I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**LilacFlowinn: Don't worry, I won't. ^.^**

**Ominous-Insanity: You don't read present tense often? Well, I hope you like his character in the future. ^^**

**Amy47101: I love that song too. :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter~**

* * *

I stare at the two decorated guards in front of me. "Umm..." I say, and mentally kick myself; the first thing I do when I see royal guards is 'umm'? Alex looks between the three of us nervously, unsure of what he should do.

"We are here to inform you-" one guard starts, and I spy a letter in his hand. Without hesitating, I snatch it out of his grasp, and rip it open.

"Rose!" Alex yelps. I scan the letter, and my heart drops to my toes.

"What the hell does this mean!?" I exclaim, shoving the letter at one of the guards' faces.

She blinks at me. "It states what we came here to tell you," she says. "In the contract you signed, it explicitly states that you are to be a traveling musician and songwriter for the royal family as they travel the region visiting the aristocracy for a year."

"A FREAKIN' YEAR!?" I shriek. "Gimme that contract. I'm gonna rip it to SHREDS!" I grasp the front of the guard's jacket and try to shake them, but Alex grabs my arm. "Don't attack a guard!" my brother yelps. "That's like asking to go to jail!"

I feel my face steaming in anger as I back off. "Are you okay now?" Alex asks.

"But I don't want to go traveling with the royal family!" I state, whirling around to look at my brother. "I'm just trying to build up our lives here in this house. I can't do that when I'm not even here!" Alex bites his lip and runs his hand through his hair.

"Umm..." The guard clears her throat. "Well...you signed the contract," she says. "You'll need to come back to the Aquacorde mansion by noon tomorrow, otherwise we'll be required to take you by force."

I swallow thickly. This is bad... I put a hand to my head. "Give me a second..." I say. "I need to think this through." I stumble back into the house, and lean against the wall, my mind reeling. I have no choice in the matter...I was stupid and didn't read the contract fully. I slam my fist into my forehead over and over. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Alex looks around the door at me. "Sis?"

Ilet out a whoosh of breath. "Come back at noon, and you'll have my answer," I tell the royal guards.

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

I throw my personal possessions into several suitcases in anger. Alex looks at me, holding his own suitcase. "Are you sure about this?" he asks.

I nod, and swipe some hair out of my eyes. "Yes. If they're going to drag me from my home, I'm going to drag my brother with me!"

He looks down at his suitcase. "Okay..." I pull my belongings behind me as they roll towards the front door. I feel like screaming, blowing something up, and punching a wall. Maybe all at once.

Glaring at a mirror, I almost smirk at the fact I'm wearing sweats just to irk the royal guards; if I dress sloppy, then they'll get mad, and that's just what I want. I push the front door open, and look back into the house.

Everything is in order, and shut tight. I let Alex pass me, and I lock the door. If we're going to be gone for a year, there's no point in leaving this place open. I turn away from my home, even if I only lived in it for a day, and face the five guards.

"Please accompany us to Aquacorde," one says, and they help us put our belongings into the back of a limo. I glare out the window, feeling upset and frankly, as if I had lost my freedom.

The countryside passes swiftly as we approach the mansion. Alex looks at me nervously as I bottle up my anger and follow the guards into the mansion through the front door. I'm so absorbed with my thoughts, I don't pay attention to my surroundings as I'm taken somewhere and deposited, like money.

I blink, and realize I'm in a guest room. Why the hell am I here for!?

Glancing down at a piece of parchment in front of me on a table, I pick it up and read it. It's a schedule.

"Musician arrives at 12:30..." I mumble. "Leave for SantalunePalace at _12:45_!?" I blink. So we're leaving immediately? Does that mean the trip is starting today? Am I going to meet the royal family?

I hear a knock, and look up to see Alex peeking into my room. "Umm, they told me to get you since you weren't coming," he says.

I cross my arms, crumbling the schedule in my fist. "Since when did they tell me to come down?" I demand.

He grimaces. "Umm, when we got here they said to come down when the royal family has gotten into their limo.."

I growl in annoyance. "Okay, okay..." I say wearily. "Let's go."

I follow Alex back out of the mansion and to the front lawn where our luggage is already packed up. We get into the limo, and the driver follows several escorts which surround another vehicle directly in front of us. I let out a sigh; so they're giving us special treatment and are allowing us to travel right behind the royal family? This is not going to win me over.

Pulling out a pen and some paper, I begin scribbling lyrics. I know that Alex is hiding the fact that he's nervous about this...and I feel bad for dragging him with me, but he can't live by himself. Heck, I can barely live by myself! I feel my chest constricting.

I wish these people hadn't dragged me into this...

If it were any other job, I'd jump to it, but if I could rewind time, I would never have picked this one.

I glance over at Alex. No...I am going to finish this one year job and then we're going to get back to our house in Vaniville! I will promise that! I rest my cheek against the window and close my eyes.

Sleeping is better than worrying about what is going to happen next, so that is exactly what I do.

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

I rub my eyes as Alex shakes me awake. "We're here," he says, and I step out of the limo as the driver opens the door.

I look at the palace before me, and deadpan. It's even bigger than the one in Aquacorde. Please tell me this isn't going to be a recurrence! I don't want to keep arriving at larger and larger palaces!

I'm ushered inside, and this time, I pay attention to what they tell me.

"We will be stopping here for today," a guard informs us. "So for now, just relax and have a look around. The garden outside should be fine. Just don't bother the royal family."

I snort as they leave. As if I'd want to bother them! They used a contract against me!

Alex points upstairs. "I'm going to go and rest," he says. "I'm not feeling so good."

I nod, with a frown. "Okay, get to feeling better." After my brother leaves, I head towards the backdoor. I should probably go and cool my head outside in the garden.

Pushing the door open, I walk out onto a long, stone walkway with support pillars carved into the Corinthian style.

I'm glaring at the ground as I head towards the opening at the end of the walk, when I hear a voice-"If it isn't the flower sniffing girl from last time!"

I look up and my jaw drops open.

"Been a long time, eh, _Marvel_?"

..."YOU!"

* * *

**Is she going to beat him up? Who knows. ;) I am going to use cliffhangers a lot with this story. (Rose won't be angry all the time; she's actually a very nice person. But where "Stupid Head" and her contract are concerned...she's not going to be.)**

**And I won't be able to write more for a while...I think I might be getting sick.**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	3. Chapter 3: Count On Me

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

* * *

Chapter 3: Count On Me

**Pikachaaa: Thank you! They might! ;) But not _just_ yet...**

**LilacFlowinn: I bet you are. ^.^ Just keep reading! :3**

**improvise me: Good!**

**Here's the next chapter! And if anyone has any good shipping names for Rose and "Stupid Head" I'm all ears. :3**

* * *

I glare steadily at the smirking teen before me whose hands are in his jean pockets; looks like stuck up people _can_ wear casual clothes every once in a while...

"How do you know my last name?" I demand.

He puts his hands behind his head. "No reason..." he replies, looking at me with one eye.

"What, are you like a private servant to the royal family?" I ask. "You seem pretty arrogant for simply being servant."

"Ah, you see-" he starts, but I hold up a hand to silence him.

"I don't want to hear any more of your rude comments...heck! I don't want to hear your voice, so would you kindly step aside, and leave me alone?"

He frowns at me, as if he were unused to hearing such words from a "commoner." I cross my arms, and walk past him.

"Hang on-" he starts, and grabs my shoulder. "You should at least listen-"

"No way!" I say, and shove his hand off. "Remember this: Stay. Away. From me. You _Stupid Head_!" I stomp off, yet again leaving this jerk standing in shock at my exclamation.

"Why does she keep calling me that?" I hear him mutter, and he starts following me.

I grunt. "Tch." I definitely won't allow him to talk down on me. Taking off, I run down the walkway and out through the arch before diving into a bush. Stupid Head runs down the steps, and looks around, before scratching the back of his head, and heading in the opposite direction. I smile to myself, and crawl out of the bush before brushing myself off, and pulling twigs from my hair.

Whistling quietly, I put my hands behind my back, and slowly traipse towards a garden to the right of the walkway. I could at least look at the flowers while Stupid Head is searching for me. Closing my eyes, I breathe in the scent of the roses around me, and turn around so that I'm walking backwards. That's when I bump into someone.

"GAHHH!" I yelp, thinking it is Stupid Head, but the sound of a higher pitched voice stops me from karate chopping them on the head. Looking down, I see a girl.

"I'm sorry!" I say, and help her to her feet.

"It's alright," the girl replies. She tucks a bit of hair behind her ear, and I blink at her appearance. She's wearing black thigh-high tights, brown boots, a black skirt, yellow sweater with a poofy lace collar, and a puffy yellow hat with several roses attached. Her super long brown hair is pulled back into a braid that reaches her knees, and she looks up at me with big, golden eyes; that's when I realize she's super short.

"You don't mind me asking right off the bat..." I start. "But how tall are you?"

She blinks in surprise. "Ah...I'm..five foot one," she answers, staring at me. I look down on her. Being five foot eight myself, she _is_ pretty small.

"Umm, I'm Rose Marvel," I say, realizing I should've introduced myself first, and hold out my hand.

"I'm Nina Appleton," she says, taking my hand and shaking it carefully. That's when I look around her small form and see a canvas and easel. "Are you...painting?" I ask, and she turns red, jumping in front of the picture of a rose bush.

"D-don't look yet!" she says, embarrassed, using her body to block the painting.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "It looked really pretty from what I saw. Way better than what I could draw."

She slowly moves away from her canvas, and allows me to look at the drawing while she clenches part of her skirt in her fists nervously.

I lean down, and stare at the picture. "Hmm, nice one," I say. "You're definitely an artist. I couldn't ever do something like this."

She looks up at me, and smiles. "Really? Thank you..."

I grin. "No prob." I'm liking this girl a lot more than Stupid Head. If she is going to be on this year long trip, at least I'll have a level headed girl to talk to. Hopefully we can get to know one another better.

She looks around. "So...who are you? And why are you here?" she asks, looking at me.

I glance down at my sweatpants and shirt. "Oh..." I say, and scratch my cheek in embarrassment. "It's...a long story. But I'm here as the musician and I'm going to travel with the royal family for a year."

Nina nods. "I see," she says, and smiles.

I look at her. "Well, then why are you here? Are you part of the royal family? You seem a lot more like royalty than Stupid Head..." I trail off, looking at the ground with a glare, pretending his face is there.

"What? Who's Stupid Head?" Nina inquires with a frown.

"Ah-..." I say, putting a hand behind my head. "N-nothing..." She sets down her paintbrush, and pulls at some of loose hair in front of her ear.

The both of us proceed to talk about painting, hobbies, Pokemon, why I'm here, and people we know as the sun rises directly above us, causing me to wave my hand in front of my face as I sweat.

"What does this 'Stupid Head' look like?" Nina suddenly asks curiously.

"Oh...umm," I say glancing to the side, not wanting to tell this girl what he looks like if she does end up being royalty. No one likes their servants being dissed! Why did she bring this up again anyway? "Well..."

She abruptly frowns, the look marring her features as if she were in pain, and stumbles backwards.

"Nina-?!" I say in surprise, and she collapses; I barely manage to catch her before she topples into the painting.

"Hey, get a grip!" I say, shaking her slightly as she lies limp in my arms. "Oh crap..."

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

Alex looks at me. "What did you do?" he asks, and I glare.

"Nothing! I met her in the rose garden and we talked, and then she FAINTED." Both my brother and I look down at the girl as a doctor who had hurried here immediately after hearing of her problem takes her temperature.

He sighs. "She has a high fever, and might have caught a virus," he says, looking at both of us. "How do you know Miss Appleton?"

Alex and I exchange glances. "Uhh, we just got here today, and I just met her..." I trail off. "So..."

The doctor wipes off his glasses with a handkerchief. "Well, I thank you for bringing her into the house immediately," he says. "I'll put her to bed now. You are free to go, but would you mind checking in on her later?" I nod, feeling a bit weirded out by the fact this guy is asking complete strangers to take care of another complete-well, almost-stranger. Alex and I glance at one another as the doctor leaves with a few servants to take Nina upstairs.

"That was interesting," Alex says. "Is she royalty?"

I shrug. "I asked, but she fainted before she could answer so...maybe."

Alex nods. "Oh, well, how did you meet her?"

"I was..." I start, biting my lip. "Well, I just took a walk..."

Alex scratches the back of his head. "You sure do get into a lot of interesting situations."

I laugh. "I sure do." Alex and I part ways, and I head into a side room; since I'm the musician, I bet they're expecting me to write a bunch of songs...so I better get to it. Pulling a scrap of paper out of my pocket, I click a pen and begin scribbling down whatever lyrics pop into my head. Ones about friendship and such...

I did have a few really good friends back in my home region...and if I do end up becoming friends with Nina...I guess this will apply to her too. Plus, I did end up helping her when she fainted, so she was relying on me!

I giggle, and hold the piece of paper near my face, excited for the day I sing it for her-as one of her new friends.

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

I'm flipping through a magazine about the best places to visit in Kalos when I hear someone yell. Tossing it aside, I jump to my feet, knocking over a few books, and run out of the small lounge and into the entry hall.

"What's wrong?" I ask one of the servants who isn't running around frantically in worry.

They stop and look at me. "Miss Appleton has disappeared!"

* * *

**Tehe! Cliffhanger! ;) (What did you think of that cliffy Amy47101?) ;D Lolz.**

**Don't worry! I'm already writing the next chapter...but I'm not gonna publish it yet. You'll have to wait!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Do You Think You Are?

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

* * *

_Summery: I never thought that when I insulted that rude boy I'd be dragged into this mess! I mean, arguing is normal, and if someone makes you mad you get mad back! But what happens when the receiver of the insult happens to be Prince of the entire Pokémon PLANET!? Oh how I hate that guy! (OC x OC!)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Who Do U Think U R?

**Amy47101: BECAUSE I CAN! :D Yes! I like Nina too. :3**

**improvise me: Read on! ;)**

**Ominous-Insanity: Thanks! I might...**

**Special thanks to Amy for giving me the shipping name: Tansyshipping! A tansy is a flower that symbolizes hostile thoughts and love. (According to Ames.) So I LOVE THE SHIP! :D Thanks again!**

* * *

The servant looks at me, while wringing their hands nervously. "We need to find her!"

"What's the commotion?" a voice asks, and I cringe. "Marvelous? What are you doing here?" I turn to see the arrogant boy.

"Don't call me Marvelous!" I declare. "Stupid Head..."

He gives me a look, and turns back to the servant. "What's going on?"

"Miss Appleton is gone!" they say, and he blanches.

"I'm heading out to look for her!" he says, and turns on his heel, sprinting outside. "C'mon Marvelous, I need your help!"

"Marvelous!? Don't call me that, I don't understand why you're using that name! And why do you need my help!?" I shout, running after him, wanting answers.

"I don't have time to call the police," he says. "I just need someone else to help me. Plus, your last name is _Marvelous_, isn't it?"

I glare at his lame pun. "Well, I'm only coming to help you find Nina because she's a nice girl! I am definitely not helping _you_."

"Sure, sure," he says. "Whatever." We run down the driveway, and onto the pathway that leads from Aquacorde to the next town. "Which way...?" I hear him mutter.

"Is Nina the Princess?" I ask him as I wait for him to make a decision on where to go next.

He whirls around and gives me a strange look. "Uhh...don't you know who the royal family is?"

I cross my arms. "No. I just moved here."

"But they are the royal family of the entire planet..." he says, raising on eyebrow, before starting off out of Aquacorde and to the North.

I shrug while following him. "I never paid any attention," I reply, and he nods.

"Interesting..."

"What?" I demand. "Not used to someone who doesn't give a shit?"

He holds up his hands. "Forget I said anything," he says. "And we don't need to go and get colorful with our language."

I huff. "Stupid Head."

"Now why are you still calling me that?" he asks, looking really annoyed now. "I have a name you know."

"Yes, and it's Stupid Head," I reply sweetly, and he crosses his arms.

"Nope. It's Kaden."

"Huh. So your name is Kaden and you act like a King, ha. It would be ridiculous if your last name _was_ King," I say sarcastically.

He glances over his shoulder, and smirks at me. "My last name _is_ King," he says, and I blanch.

"You're kidding," I deadpan. "That's a stupid last name."

"I'm not, _Marvelous_."

"Stop calling me that!" I snap, feeling irritated.

"I'll stop calling you Marvelous when you stop calling me Stupid Head."

I growl. "Fat chance that'll ever happen!" I respond angrily.

He shrugs. "Well, looks like your stuck at a dilemma, Marvelous."

I mutter curse words under my breath as we arrive in a town apparently called Santalune. "Where are we going?" I ask, and Kaden-Stupid Head glances over his shoulder at me.

"We're just going to look around til we find Nina!"

I purse my lips. Why is he so worried about Nina anyway? I slap my forehead. Not that I care!

**Someone's P.O.V.**

I walk down the street with my hands in my pockets as music floats into my ears through the headphones perched on my head. I watch as civilians go about their daily lives; old people shopping for trinkets, children playing in sandboxes, adults drinking at coffee shops, and teens battling with Pokemon. I tune out the teens who are battling as best I can.

I don't realize my Pokegear is ringing until it gets louder and louder, trying to signal someone is calling me.

Pushing my headphones down around my neck, I answer, and hold the device up to my face. "What?" I ask into the receiver. "I'm on my break, remember?"

"I know, but if you're in Kalos, I want to visit you," comes an older, feminine voice. "You can squeeze a little time in to visit your cousin, can't you?"

I sigh. "I guess..."

"Were you wandering around town again?"

I stare at the screen and into the violet eyes of my cousin. "..."

"Well?"

"...Yes."

She gives me a look. "Get a grip with you life, and move on," she says. "Now, I'll call you back later when I've picked out a time for us to visit. Bye Zayden."

"Bye..." I reply, and hang up. Shoving my Pokegear into my pocket, I sigh, and head past a boutique and into a small park. I look around for a nice place to sit and take a nap; there are only hard, old, benches littered with Pokemon droppings. I rub the back of my head, trying to think of someplace else to sit.

Maybe underneath a shady tree...

I walk through the park, past the loud people and towards a quieter section. I'm turning in a circle, looking at all the large trees around me when something bumps into me.

I glance over my shoulder, and see a very short girl leaning against my back. "Umm..." I start, wondering what to do with this girl. I turn, and she almost falls; I catch her by grabbing her upper arms, and look at her face. Her cheeks are really red, her eyes closed, and the long brunette braid that is lying on her shoulder is becoming undone.

Checking her forehead, I feel it burning up. I look past her just in case a friend of hers is nearby, and I see a yellow hat on the ground a couple feet behind her; I frown. Now what do I do...?

Sighing, I lift her into my arms, scoop up the yellow hat, and head back into town. I'll just wait and see if anyone comes looking for her...otherwise, I'll phone in and report that I found a wandering sick girl.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

"We've been wandering around Santalune for hours!" I exclaim. "We should head somewhere else."

Kaden looks back at me. "I'm positive she's here," he says.

"How do you know!?" I demand, as he heads down a street, past a boutique, and towards the local hotel. "We've checked the Pokemon center, knocked on house doors, asked random strangers, and ran ALL over Santalune." I put my hands on my hips. "Haven't we checked everywhere?"

Kaden stops. "Well...not _everywhere_." He leads me towards the hotel and I frown.

"Why would we go here?" I ask.

"Well, travelers stay here, and maybe one of them saw her," he replies, and pushes the door open for me, and I walk past him. Glancing around the lobby, I look over to see a few old people, a woman with a baby, and a boy reading a book.

"Nina!" Kaden says, and runs over to the boy; I follow.

Nina is lying on a couch next to the boy, with a wet cloth on her head.

He looks up and looks over the top of his book. "I'm supposing you know her," he says, and sets his novel aside on a table. Kaden and I nod.

"I found her stumbling around in the park, and brought her here when she passed out," he tells us. "I was waiting for her to wake up so I cold ask where she came from. That, or I would call the police."

Kaden wipes his forehead, looking really relieved. Leaning down, he brushes some hair out of Nina's face. "Hey. Wake-y, wake-y Nina," he says. "We're going to go home now."

She opens her eyes and looks up at him blearily.

I look away, feeling somewhat irritated. "This Stupid Head..." I grumble.

Kaden looks over at the boy as he picks up Nina. "Thank you very much for taking care of her," he says, "you'll be rewarded for your efforts."

The boy gives Kaden a look. "Reward? I don't need that," he says. "All the reward I need will be to know how she is later."

Kaden shrugs. "Sounds fair enough...?"

"Zayden," the boy says, and stands up. He's pretty tall, but only about an inch taller than me.

"I'm Kaden," the platinum blonde replies as we all shake hands. Zayden smiles, and nods at us.

Both of us walk away from him after Kaden gets his Pokegear number. "Now what?" I ask.

"We're going back to the summer palace," he replies, and I frown.

"The sun is already setting, how are we going to get home before dark?"

Kaden smirks at me, and points up.

I look, and see-"WHAT THE HELL IS A HELICOPTER DOING-!?" I start, but two royal guards drop down, and grab Kaden and I before carrying us up into the air. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

Nina is under supervision when Kaden and I exit her room and go downstairs. "That was fun," he says, and I ignore him, and head towards my room. "What?" He jogs after me. "Something wrong?"

I don't look at him. "Stupid Head..." I mutter.

Kaden frowns. "Now that is ridiculous. I haven't even _done_ anything!" he states. "Yet..."

I pretend not to hear him.

"Hang on Marvel," he says, and grabs my shoulder.

"It's nothing!" I say, whirling around to look at him before he can ask. "I'm just tired. So leave me alone." I stalk away. "I need to work on some lyrics."

"Don't you ever take a break?" he asks, _still_ following me.

I feel one side of my mouth curl coyly. "No. I was forced into a job I didn't want by the royal family," I say. "I want to get this over with."

"Do you hate the royal family...?" Kaden asks after a moment.

I look over my shoulder. "No...I don't hate them. I am just upset with them," I say. "However, I'm not mad at the Prince." I smirk at him. "He's probably super kind, and really cute. Way better than a certain _Stupid Head_."

Kaden gives me one of the strangest looks I've ever seen. "Is that so...?"

I nod.

Then he bursts out laughing. And I mean, he laughs _really_ hard. "Goodnight Marvel," he manages to gasp, and leaves me standing in the entry hall, fairly confused.

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

That STUPID HEAD! I throw my pillow across the room. He seems to be laughing about something I don't know, and I don't like it! I don't like _not_ knowing things! I chuck another pillow at the wall. And I'm still pissed off for some reason! WHY!?

I grab some paper angrily, and begin writing down whatever lyrics come to mind.

His hair! I should add some stuff about how obnoxious it is. I growl in irritation and my pen accidentally pokes through the paper.

He's making me get so mad! Ugh! Now I'm just a ball of anger. I _don't_ like being angry... But it's his fault because he called me "Marvelous!"

Literally! I am NOT Marvelous. At least, that's not my real name. I am pretty cool if I do say so myself.

I look at my handiwork, and grin before setting it on the table and lying down on my pillow-less bed.

_Stupid _Head_. _I'll get you one of these days and you'll be the fool for crossing me!

* * *

**Haha! Like that? ^.^ Stupid Head's name was FINALLY revealed! Kaden King. Haha.**

**And we've seen someone elses POV! (Zayden's!) It'll be a while til we get to see what's going on in Kaden's head...sorry! ;P**

**(I do not own "Who Do U Think U R" by Kaitlyn K.)**

**Tell me what you thought! R&R**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling In Love

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

Chapter 5: (Can't Help) Falling In Love With You

**Pikachaaaa: She really is... xD Thanks! I will!**

**LilacFlowinn: I love the name too! Glad you like it! :3 Thank youuu~**

**Ominous Insanity: Don't give people spoilers! *Hits on head with a stick***

**Here's the next chapterrrrr. Enjoyz Peoplez! ;)**

* * *

"Rose wake up!" someone calls, and I fall out of bed in surprise.

Looking at my feet as they are still in the air, I groan, rubbing my neck. "Ow.." The door opens and Alex walks in. "We have to pack now..." he says nervously, as I push myself off the floor.

"WHAT!?" I yelp. "Why?!"

My brother holds out a sheet of paper. "Here's the schedule."

I swipe the paper from his hand, and scan it over quickly. "Departure for Lumiose City at 12:00am after garden party at _9:00_!?" I exclaim, and look up at my brother. "I'm supposed to perform in less than twenty minutes!" I toss the paper in the air and run out of my room in my tank top and sleep shorts.

Skidding down the hall I run for the table where I'd left my lyrics to the song I wrote for Nina. I'd forgotten to get them when she'd disappeared...hopefully no one has read them yet.

Throwing the door open to the side room, I yelp as Stupid Head glances over at me, with a piece of paper in his hand, and a very _important_ piece of paper at that.

"Good morning Marvelous!" he says, and I run at him.

"GIMME THAT!" I exclaim, and reach for it, but he holds it above his head. Luckily, we're the same height, so I snatch it out of his hands, grinning in triumph.

That doesn't last long, because I trip on a pile of books that I had never picked up from yesterday. "Wah!" I yell, as I fall backwards, and I hit the ground. Stupid Head looks down at me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH ME YOU MORON!?" I shout.

He shrugs.

"I COULD'VE DIED!"

He sighs, and holds out a hand. I glare at him and get to my feet, slapping his hand out of the way. "What? I was trying to help you!" he says with a frown, looking irritated.

"Should've thought of that sooner," I retort, and stomp off with my lyrics crumpled in my fist. "Go help the royal family or something! Just leave me alone!"

"Sure, _I_ will go and help the _royal_ family, Marvelous. But you might want to go and change into some clothes," he says.

I look at my sleepwear. Shit.

Glaring, I stick out my tongue, before walking away. I hear him chuckle as I leave, and I slam the door behind me in frustration. Stopping, I turn around, and open the door before poking my head in a yelling-"STUPID HEAD!"

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

Alex hands me my sheets as I pack up. "You sang well today," he says, trying to lighten my mood.

"Thanks," I say shortly. He rubs the back of his head, and his hair sticks up again...maybe I'm the OCD one because I keep noticing it. Flattening it down for him, I sigh. "I'm sorry...I'm just really tired, that's all," I tell him, and smile. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

He grins, and helps me carry my stuff from the pavilion to the car out front. "Don't you think it is weird we never see the royal family at these events?" Alex asks me as we walk. I stop; that's true...

"Not sure...maybe they are there, but we just don't recognize their faces?" I suggest. "I mean..I've never see a picture of them before...and since we only just moved here, I haven't had the chance to look it up."

Alex nods as we approach the car and stuff our belongings into the back.

"Wait!" someone calls, and I look over my shoulder to see a long braid flapping behind someone's back.

"Nina?" I say in confusion. "Aren't you sick?"

She pulls a scarf over her mouth. "I'm getting better...but...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me riding with you..?"

I exchange a glance with Alex, and shrug. "Sure, you can come. I've got some stuff I wanna ask you," I say, and hold the door open for her.

"Thank you!" She smiles at the both of us, and steps inside, quickly followed by Alex and myself. Scooting into my seat, I rest my arm against the headrest.

"Are you part of the royal family?" I ask immediately.

She blinks at me suddenness, and squirms. "Umm..."

Alex looks at me. "You shouldn't have said it so bluntly," he says, obviously sorry for the younger girl.

I cross my arms. "What? There's no other way to say it!" I state.

Alex bites his lip. "True..."

"Umm," Nina starts again, looking up at us. "I'm not exactly royalty...but..." My eyes narrow. So what exactly _are_ you to the royal family?

Alex holds up his hands, looking apologetic. "It's okay! You don't have to talk about this if you don't want too."

Nina smiles in relief. "Ah...thank you."

I plaster an 'I'm okay with your response' look onto my face and nod. "Okay."

"Oh," Nina starts. "I had a question for you...when I wandered off yesterday, who found me?"

"At which point?" I cut in. "Because you were found twice. Once by someone, and then a second time by myself and...another person."

"The first one," she says.

"Oh...hmmm...a guy from Santalune found you and waited for someone to come pick you up," I reply.

"Who...I mean...what was their name?" she asks.

I scratch my face. "I think it was...Zayden?"

She looks at her hands. "I wish I could go and thank him," she murmurs, more to herself than us.

"Well, Stupid-I mean..this guy named Kaden has his number," I tell her.

She jerks her head up. "Really!?"

I nod.

"Thank you! As soon as I can, I'll get the number, and ask to meet with him," she says, her face breaking into a happy smile. I can't help my let the corners of my mouth turn up.

What is up with her cheerful attitude? How come it is so infectious?

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

We're on the train bound for Lumiose when Kaden leans over my seat. "Hello Marvelous," he says.

"What do you want?" I grumble, looking out the window.

"Well, my _higher-ups_ said I could go and have fun, so that's why I'm here!" he replies with a wink.

I scoff. "Ode joy..."

He slides into the empty seat next to me. "Where's your brother and Nina?" he inquires.

I sigh. "Alex went to the restroom, and Nina is looking for the meal car...she said something about getting us some snacks."

Kaden leans back in his chair. "I'm definitely going to stay if she's bringing food back," he says.

I snort. "So besides being a conceited Stupid Head who loves to insult people, as well as look at other people's lyrics without asking...you're also a boy who constantly wants food!?"

He looks over at me. "Nah, I just like food Nina prepares."

I clench the armrests in a flash of anger. _Wait, why am I upset? Knock it off Rose! _I think to myself, and slap my forehead with my palm. "Oh, Nina wants the number of Zayden," I tell him after I regain my composure.

He blinks. "Oh right...I did get his number, didn't I..." he murmurs. "Alright! I'll give her his number!" He hops out of his seat. "I'll be back Marvelous!"

"Don't call me that!" I call after him, but he doesn't answer.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I look around for the meal car...but it seems the more I walk, the longer this train gets. I sigh as I'm yet again shoved around by taller people. My hat gets knocked off by someone rushing by, and I stoop down to pick it up when I hear someone.

"Watch out," they say, and I'm lifted way up high. Looking down, I watch as a duo carrying a long folding table rush by where my head had been just moments before. I blink, glad that I hadn't gotten hit.

My helper sets me down on the ground, and hands me my hat. "Here," he says, and I finally look up to see a boy with messy brown hair and headphones hanging around his neck.

"T-th..." I stutter, unable to get my voice to work.

"Your welcome," he says, and turns to go.

"THANKS!" I blurt out loudly, and he glances over his shoulder before leaning down towards my face. "Hold on..." he says, "you look familiar..."

I blink at him as he straightens. "Ah, I remember..you're the girl I helped in Santalune," he says, and my eyes widen.

"Y-you're him!" I squeak.

He gives me a smile. "The one and only."

Bowing, I feel my face flushing. "Then-...thank you very much sir!" I say.

I then hear him laugh. "Sir?" he says. "I'm not _that_ old."

I look up. "Then how old...?" my voice falters.

He shoves his hands in his pockets. "I'm only sixteen," he says. "What about you?"

"Fourteen..." I murmur. "Umm...my name is Nina Appleton."

He holds out a hand. "I'm Zayden Reese," he says, "Miss _Apple Pie_."

I blush, and shake his hand quickly. "O-oh...and you're Reese as in those peanut butter cups?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Yes...actually...exactly like that."

I giggle, putting a hand to my mouth. "That's funny. _Peanut Butter Cup_," I say.

"Well, you're Apple Pie," he says, crossing his arms with a smile on his face.

"I guess we're both food!" I reply, and he nods, eyes twinkling.

"Nina?" someone says, and I look around Zayden's tall frame to see Kaden.

"Oh hey..." I say. "I guess I don't need to give you this number then, cous'," he says, holding up his phone.

I shrug. "I guess not..." I say. "O-oh! This is Kaden. He's my cousin." I point at the platinum blonde.

Zayden nods. "Yes, I met him yesterday when he came and picked you up...wow, I never wouldn't expected you two to be related."

Kaden slings an arm over my shoulder. "I know, it's a real shocker, isn't it?" he jokes.

Suddenly, I feel a bit dizzy, and I grasp Kaden's shirt for balance. "Something wrong?" he asks with a frown.

"I'm just feeling tired..." I say. "Can I go sit down?"

My cousin nods, but makes a face. "Umm...I gotta go...relieve myself," he says suddenly, pointing his thumb in the direction of the restroom. "Would you carry Nina back to our car?" He looks at Zayden.

"Uhh...sure," comes the response.

My face turns bright red. "Ka-"

"Sorry, I really gotta go," he says, as Zayden lifts me onto his back.

"K-!" I start, looking over my shoulder and notice Kaden winking before walking in the _opposite_ direction of the restroom. I bury my face in Zayden's shirt as I feel my cheeks turn red.

Suddenly, a love song starts playing on the speakers above our heads. Uh oh.

I cover my ears, my eyes squeezing shut. Why would a romance song like this have to start playing now of all times!?

"You don't like romance music?" Zayden asks me over his shoulder, and I blink. "Don't worry, I don't like romance either."

Those words were supposed to calm me down...but how come my heart feels as if it has dropped into a pit?

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Kaden walks back over to me with a smile while whistling. I raise my eyebrows. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing..." he smirks, then notices I'm still alone. "Where's your brother?"

"I think he fell in the toilet," I say with a wry smile.

Kaden shakes his head. "Maybe."

* * *

**WILL ALEX BE SAVED FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THE TOILET? OR WILL HE BE WASHED AWAY FOREVER!? Stay tuned for the next update of-!**

**Lolz, just kidding! XD I'm not gonna say that. But really...what is Alex up too? :O**

**Poor Nina...Zayden isn't interested in romance. :( …..(Shipping names, anyone? ;D ) Amy? Pikachaaaa? xD**

**( If you wanna know what song was playing when Zayden was carrying Nina just ask me! :3 )**

**Tell me what you thought! R&R**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	6. Chapter 6: Take a Hit and Meet Someone

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

* * *

Chapter 6: Take a Hit and Meet Someone New

**Amy47101: YES SHE IS! :3**

**Ominous-Insanity: Yeah. He does? Hmm. And I'm the author. I can do what I want. :P**

**Pikachaaaa: Thankies!**

**Lady Cocoa: Aww, thank you! :33**

**LilacFlowinn: xD I loved your review! And yes, I wish people would do that. :P (I actually might make that an ongoing gag xD )**

**AND I MADE UP A SHIPPING NAME FOR NINA AND ZAYDEN! It's SweetsShipping. Cuz they both have dessert nicknames. ;P**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

"We're finally here!" I say, stretching my arms above my head; the sound of the radio blares a song above our heads. Alex hands me my suitcase, and we follow Nina out of the station.

"Do you know where you're going?" I ask her, and she looks over her should.

"Yes...just follow me," she replies.

"Where did Stupid Head go...?" I mutter, looking around. Wait, I shouldn't care where he is! I smack my forehead with my palm and follow Alex out of Lumiose Station.

My eyes widen as we stop on the sidewalk; taxis and pedestrians bustle about as Pokemon run around and sleep in the shade of potted trees.

"This way," Nina says, and grabs my arm, pulling me after her.

I follow, and drag my suitcase behind me. "Is there really a palace in Lumiose? I thought the Prism Tower was at the center of this city...?" I wonder.

Nina shrugs. "It's not in the middle. They cut out a portion of the city to the north, and made a large avenue that leads up to the castle."

I nod, and take Alex's suitcase because I notice him getting tired. "Thanks sis," he says, and I give him a nod before follow Nina down another street.

"SERIOUSLY!?" I shout when I look up and see a gigantic castle.

"Well...we're almost there," Nina says. "Welcome to Lumiose Palace."

I sprint after her with Alex in tow, and we walk past the gate, as well as the guards, then arrive at the front door.

"Where is the royal family?" I ask. "I have never seen them, and frankly, I'm finding that very suspicious."

Nina shrugs. "They're...very _different_. I'm not sure when you'll see them," she replies. "No one ever knows what they're thinking."

I cross my arms, causing both suitcases to hit the asphalt. "Hmmm..." I hum to myself, and watch as the doors are opened, and our belongings are taken away; I assume to our rooms.

"Well...according to this schedule, we'll be here for a while," Nina says, taking a paper from a servant. "I guess we can roam the city if we so choose."

I put my hands on her shoulders. "You won't be going anywhere. You were carried back to our compartment on the back of Zayden because you're sick," I say. "I think you should rest."

She turns a bit pink, but nods. "I will..."

"What happened to Zayden anyways?" I ask.

She blushes. "He...left..." she says. "That's about it."

I shrug. "Huh.." I turn to Alex. "What happened anyway? You were in the bathroom almost the entire time we were traveling."

Alex turns beet red. "Umm...I was getting motion sick...so..."

I facepalm. "Oh that! How could I forget?" I sigh. "You never could handle trains back home."

Alex shakes his head, face still red.

Nina waves to us and heads to her room. I get a card from a servant so that I can get back into the palace, as well as my room number, then Alex and I are free to go.

"I think I might rest too..." Alex says, still looking a little pasty.

I nod. "It's alright. Just get plenty of rest."

He smiles. "Thanks." I head to my room to change into something more appropriate for the city, which consists of a plain white sundress, a brown belt, sandals, and a straw hat.

Making sure my card is safely in my bag, I exit the palace and walk down the street. There are several things to do in Lumiose, but I can't decide on what to do that easily. Instead, I head over to a cafe and purchase a few galettes and a glass bottle of MooMoo milk. Swallowing a bite of the pastry, I walk down the southern side of Lumiose, and make sure I don't get run over by a taxis, or anyone else for that matter.

Tossing my glass bottle and the paper from the galette into the recycle bins on the street, I clasp my hands behind me back, and look around. I really ought to decide what to do on my day off.

That's when I slam into someone, and I knock them to the ground. Groaning, I look down at who I fell on. A guy looks up at me in bland surprise; his hair is a messy reddish brown, he's wearing a green hoodie, and beige pants.

"Sorry!" I say, and push myself up before offering him my hand.

He takes it, and I pull him to his feet. "It's fine," he says, and shoves his hands into his pockets while skirting around me.

"Sorry!" I call after him as he walks away. I'm about to turn and leave when I notice him walking into a club. Wait...he doesn't look much older than me. He shouldn't be old enough to go into one of those...! I follow him, and steal into the building after him. I watch from behind a corner as he holds up a card of identification and is allowed to pass. So this is a private club...

Frowning, I wait til another group of people enter, and feign that I'm waiting for someone before hiding behind them and sneaking in. The club is decently classy...as far as my knowledge of clubs go...and I look at the people milling around.

Where did that kid go? He really shouldn't be here..._I_ shouldn't be here.

Squeezing past several couple dancing, my eyes wander to the DJ. My eyebrows raise up; he's the DJ here...? Maybe I was wrong...he could be a young looking adult; I shake my head. No, that can't be; I'm sure I'm right. I make my way over to where the kid is, and accidentally bump into someone.

The individual drops a glass of...something, and it shatters. "Watch it!" they exclaim, whirling around. "Are you gonna pay for that?"

I blink, startled. "Uhh..."

"You know how much it cost?!" they continue.

I hold up my hands. "No...but it was an accident. You need to chill out."

His temple throbs in anger. "You are going to pay for this!" he states.

That's when the music stops, and I look over to see the boy from before cutting between us. "It's just one glass," he tells the man lazily. "You should just drop it."

The man growls. "You punk!" He raises his fist, but I push the boy out of the way, and the fist connects with my face instead.

I hit the floor, and cringe; it hurt.

The teen grabs the man's wrist. "Violence is not tolerated here," he says, now more alert than before. "I suggest you leave. Or I will have to get the bouncers."

Pushing myself to my feet, I hold my jaw, which is on fire.

"This is not the end!" the man seethes, and exits the room.

The teen turns to me. "Sorry about that.." he says. "But you shouldn't be here either. Let's go to the back and get you an ice pack before you get publicly kicked out."

I look around at all the people staring. "Okay," I manage to whisper. Following him out of the room and into one on the side, I sit down on a chair as he digs through a cooler.

"Here, press this to it," he says, wrapping an ice pack in a towel and handing it to me.

I nod, and hold it to my cheek. The coolness soothes the pain and I let out a breath through my nose.

The boy sits across from me. "Why did you come here anyway?" he asks. "Did you follow me?"

I nod; I won't lie, I did follow him. "Yes. You seemed to be too young to go to a club," I say quietly, trying not to move my jaw too much. "How old are you?"

He's quiet for a second. "Sorry...I can't say," he replies.

I frown. "So you _are_ underage..."

He shrugs. "I work here because it pays well," he says.

"Does your boss know your real age?" I question. He stays silent.

I lower the ice pack. "No matter how good the job, you shouldn't work in a place like this," I tell him. "These places aren't the greatest. You almost got beat up."

He points at me. "You took the hit."

I shrug. "I did...but I made sure you didn't get hurt, so I guess it's fine...but..._man_ this hurts.." I grumble, and put the ice pack back on my cheek.

The boy chuckles. "You're taking being punched in the face pretty well," he says, and holds out a hand. "My name is Alexis."

"Alexis?" I murmur, thinking of how similar his name is to my brother's. "Neat. I'm Rose."

We both shake hands and abruptly I stand up. "Well...I hope you listen to what I said," I tell him, then set the ice pack down next to him. "Well..I'll be going now Alexis."

He nods. "Here, you can leave through that side door over there," he says, and points.

I smile, but it ends up being a cringe. "Thanks, nice meeting you."

"Will I...see you again?" he asks as I walk across the room.

Shrugging, I wave before pushing through the door and heading back to the populated street.

-.o.o.0.o.o.-

"Hey! Marvelous, listen to me!" Kaden calls as I pass him in the entry hall. "What happened to your FACE?"

I don't answer, and head up the stairs towards my room. "Marvelous!" he calls, and grabs my hand.

I glance over my shoulder. "What?"

He sighs, rolling his eyes. "What happened? Did you get in a fight?"

I shrug, averting my gaze. "Something like that.."

He spins me around to face him. "Are you stupid? Only idiots would get into fights in such a big city like this. And you thought _I_ was a stupid head."

I smirk, putting my free hand on my hip. "You _are_ a stupid head, Stupid Head."

He rolls his eyes as I slip my hand out of his grasp and jog towards my room. "Hey wait a minute Rose!" he calls after me. "I'm not finished talking with you."

"Sorry!" I call, and open the door to my room. "I need to compose lyrics!"

"It's your day off!" he exclaims.

I stick out my tongue. "Meh! I don't care." With that, I shut the door and listen as the lock clicks.

That's when I freeze, feeling my face redden slightly.

Did he...call me Rose?

* * *

**Ha! In your face Stupid Head! Or...that's when Rose would say... :P (For when she left him hanging and went to her room.)**

**A new character has appeared! xDDDD What's Kaden gonna do about this development? ;)**

**And Rose doesn't really think things through. She walked RIGHT into a club! XD She's blunt and hardheaded. ;) Still...she shouldn't have gone into a club. But that's Rose for you! :P**

**Tell me what you thought! R&R**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	7. Chapter 7: Sneaking Out

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

* * *

Chapter 7: Sneaking Out

**Amy47101: I'm surprised she's your fav character. XD Oh well, that's awesome! :)**

**Break Your Little Heart: YES! SUCCESS! Now she just needs to accept that she likes him. ;)**

**Pikachaaaa: Aww, thanks! :3 Hopefully they'll be more Tansy and SweetsShipping in the future! (Emphasis on the "hope".)**

**LilacFlowinn: Wow...that's a good idea, but it still makes very little sense. xD Haha! :P**

**Guest: I AM! :P**

**Well,...I wasn't going to update for at least another week and a half...but...I was like: WHAT THE HECK! I'll update! I already have the next two chapters written anyway! xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I'm lying in bed because of the ache in my jaw when I hear something. It's really quiet, but I can still manage to listen to the soft scuffling.

I sit up, and look around warily. Is it a burglar? They'll be in for a thrashing if it is.

That's when I realize I hear if from outside.

Kicking my covers off, I creep over to the tall, 8 ft. window, and push aside the white curtain.

I stare in shock at what I see.

It's a boy in royal clothes that look like a military uniform, and a cloth headdress covering his face. I can only see his eyes; they're blue. He's climbing out of the room above me and is using sheets tied together to accomplish this.

We're both eye to eye, and his widen in surprise before he loses his grip and tumbles down into the trees below.

Slamming the window open, I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Is THIS the Prince?! Nina had been right when she told me that the royal family was eccentric!

I forget I'm only in my baby blue nightgown, I climb over the windowsill, and drop down, grabbing a branch, and swinging forward. I land on the soft grass, and look around. Where did that prince go?

Tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear, I creep around a tree, I look to see the prince/boy/burglar sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. "Ugh..." he groans.

"Excuse me," I say, leaning down. "Are you the Prince? And are you okay?"

He looks up in alarm, his headscarf thing almost falling down, but he pulls it up. "..."

I frown. "Umm..."

He suddenly bolts.

"H-hey!" I yelp. "Come back! Where are you going?!" I give chase, as we head out of the gardens and towards the large, black, metal gate surrounding the palace.

The Prince leaps up and scales the gate in a matter of seconds. My jaw drops open, and I clench my fists. He's not getting away that easily! He turns around, and I could've swore he winked at me. I growl in annoyance, and take off. There's a gardener's shed near the gate, and I hop up a pile of mulch cans before landing on the roof.

Pulling myself up and over the fence, I slide down, my nightgown billowing out. I see the Prince covering his eyes, and turn slightly red. Well...shit...

He then realizes we're _both_ on the other side of the fence, and takes off again. I roll my eyes and follow. We head through the streets of Lumiose, and I suddenly realize: I'm not wearing shoes.

"Crap..." I grumble, but continue to sneak after the Prince. I don't think he knows I'm still here...

The Prince walks around, looking in several directions before looking up at a building and heading inside.

I blink in surprise. It's the club I'd met Alexis at! The one where I got punched in the jaw! How weird...

I wait outside, eyeing both doors to make sure he doesn't get away. That's when I hear a loud crash from inside, and jump in surprise.

The back door opens, and the man who'd hit me before goes sprawling on the floor. "Have mercy!" he yelps, holding his bleeding nose.

The door simply slams shut in his face, and I stare as the man hobbles away, passing right by me without noticing who I am. I wait for a while, and nothing happens.

I'm yawning about ten minutes later when the Prince sneaks out of the club, and creeps down another street. I sigh, and head down the sidewalk, ignoring the looks I'm getting for walking around in a nightgown. I should've at least gotten my sandals before I left! I'm such an IDIOT!

The Prince and I enter Magenta Plaza and I freeze at the same time the Prince does. "Why are you following me?" his deep-ish voice asks.

I frown, and put my hands on my hips. "Well, I want to know why you're running, and if you're the Prince," I say. "I've never seen the Prince, nor the royal family, and I'm curious to know what they look like." I walk over to him, and he turns slightly, still avoiding my gaze.

I blink up at him. "Could you remove your...head scarf so I can see you?" I inquire, reaching up to pull it off.

He holds his hands up defensively. "No," he declares, and I frown.

"How come?"

"You aren't to touch the royal family."

I cross my arms. "Oh really...?" I rub my forehead. "Sorry then..."

He stares at me. "You're not...mad?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Well, no," I reply. "I was invading your personal space. And besides, you seem to be a little twitchy, and I don't want to make you feel any more nervous."

"_Nervous_," he repeats.

I nod. "Yeah...so...sorry for disturbing you." I turn to go, but he reaches out to grab my hand.

"Where are you going now?"

I glance over my shoulder. "Well, I only came to verify who you were...though I'm still curious why a Prince would climb out a window and try to escape his own palace..." I say dubiously.

He lets my hand go. "I see," he says. "Well, enjoy your evening, and go back to the palace."

I nod. "Thanks," I say with a smile. "You are just how I imagined. A kindhearted Prince who is calm...and I can't tell if you're cute underneath that scarf, but you probably are." I giggle. "I am so going to tell Stupid Head I met the Prince! He'll probably be annoyed at me for being right about my assumption." I look up at the Prince who suddenly coughs, and holds a hand to his cloth-covered mouth for a minute.

I put a hand to my head in a salute. "Well, see ya Prince!" I say, and turn around to leave, but freeze upon seeing something...bad.

A group of thugs walk into the plaza, and pull out guns.

GUNS!

FREAKING _GUNS_!?

I step backwards, and bump into someone. Turning, I see a man with an eye patch and some missing teeth. I gulp; this ain't good...

The Prince looks around warily at the men with the guns. "Prince," one says, swinging his weapon lazily. "We've finally found you."

I start forward to give that man a piece of my mind, but the eye patch guy grabs me around the waist and hauls me into the air like a child.

"Agh!" I yelp, and flail, my head swinging down and I look at the concrete...as well as the eye patch guy's knee.

I hear the Prince grunt, as if he didn't know what to do, and the lazy gun guy talks again. "Now,...what do we have here?" he asks, and I feel my head being pulled up by the roots of my hair and I look at the thug with a glare. "Now Prince, since when did you sneak out at night to meet girls?" he smirks, looking over at the young man.

The Prince doesn't look at me, and stares at the lazy thug who lets go of my hair. I keep myself from swinging upside down again and watch as the man heads over to the Prince. My eyes widen as I watch him cock the gun.

Using as much momentum as I can, I jerk backwards and slam the back of my head into the face of the eye patch man. He drops me and I hit the ground.

Leaping to my feet, I charge through the surprised thugs, and grab the Prince's hand before dragging him after me.

"Stop them!" the lazy thug shouts, and I pull the Prince down an alleyway. I don't know my way around Lumiose, and that gives the thugs the advantage. I skid to a halt, my feet burning from the friction, and I glower at the lazy thug.

"My, my,..." he says, clucking his tongue. "Prince, you've got yourself a bodyguard? Or...not? I don't see how she could be one...you know...wearing that dress, and all."

I clench my teeth; I wish the stupid people in the palace had given me ACTUAL pajamas!

The lazy thug cocks his gun again and points it directly at the Prince. "Now...I suggest you stop running," he says, "and make a choice: You die, or the girl dies along with you. Make up your mind."

The Prince looks like he's furious.

"Ten...nine...eight..." the thug counts down, smirking.

The Prince closes his eyes, and scrunches up his face. I glance between the two, and my eyes widen; the thug isn't going to keep his promise...he's going too-!

"Whoops!" he says, and pulls the trigger.

I don't know how I did it, but I moved my frozen muscles and stood in front of the Prince, holding my arms out.

I feel the bullet rip through my chest, and I open my mouth in shock, before crumpling onto the ground.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! xD But NOOOOOOOOOOOO Rose got shot! T-T Poor her...**

**I love doing this to you guys, though. ;))))**

**What's gonna happen to Rose!? And things have escalated quickly, haven't they? ;)**

**Tell me what you thought! R&R**

**~Misty**


	8. Chapter 8: Lie Low

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

* * *

Chapter 8: Lie Low

**Pikachaaaa: ;) Yes she did!**

**Guest: Yes!**

**LilacFlowinn: Awwww, thanks a bunch! :333 Your reviews are always awesome. ^w^**

**Anonomyz: Yeah... XD**

**Ominous-Insanity: He _is_ the prince. It's fine, I've been...rushing around busy so I haven't been able to do much of anything either.**

**Here's the next chappy guys! :33 Luckily I already wrote it a while back. From now on...I'M GONNA BE SOOO busy. Sorry if I don't get back to any of you soon...or at all. DX**

* * *

**The Prince's P.O.V.**

I stare as the blonde collapses onto the asphalt; I'm barely able to catch her head and keep it from hitting the ground. Turning, I feel rage course through my veins.

"A pity..." I hear as the man blows the smoke from his gun.

I reach into my pocket and snatch an object. "Xerneas, GO!" I roar, and send out the Fairy Type. "Moonblast!" I watch as the man pulls out his own Pokemon, and sends Agron out to fight me; the Moonblast attack is knocked away by the Steel type.

"Tch..." I murmur. "Felix, you still use underhanded tactics."

He shrugs, and twirls his gun in his hand. "I'm only doing my job, Prince," he replies. "No hard feelings..."

I bristle at that.

He looks at the blonde. "I feel sorry for her though," he says. "That was unnecessary."

I stand in front of the girl, and glare at him. "You're going to pay for that you bastard," I seethe, and point forward. "Fairy Aura!"

"What do you think you're going to accomplish with that move-?" Felix starts, but realizes what I'm doing. The light blinds him and his Pokemon.

I scoop up the girl and leap onto Xerneas' back before disappearing into the alleyways. The sound of the assassins.

I shake the blonde's shoulder. "Rose? Rose, come one," I say. "Stay with me." I glance down at her as she begins shuddering.

"A...l...ex..." she groans, and I see tears forming on his eyelashes.

"Rose, no, _no_. Don't you _dare_ go into shock," I command. "_You will listen to me_!" She convulses in jerky motions and I let out a shaky breath. "Xerneas, _hurry_!"

-.o.o.o.0.o.o.o.-

After pulling off my head scarf, I rub my face, my heart beating quickly as I try to keep myself from pacing. Xerneas nudges my arm, and I pet it while letting out a calming breath,...which ultimately doesn't work. The door opens next to me, and I whirl around.

A young woman with a bob of brown hair steps up to me. "I don't know if she'll wake up any time soon," she says, "but I did everything I could. All we can do now is wait." The woman wipes blood off her hands and onto the white towel in her hands.

"Thanks Cecily..." I murmur, and lean against Xerneas. "When can I see her?"

Cecily shrugs, and nods her head in the direction of the room. "You can sit in the chair and make sure she doesn't die," she says bluntly.

I cringe.

"I'm going to go tell the other LU members what happened," she says, and walks away, pulling off her surgical apron. "I'm sorry that we don't have the right equipment to treat her better...so when it's safe to go above ground, I suggest taking her to a doctor immediately."

I watch as she hangs the apron on the wall; I'm guessing she removed the bullet. Pushing the door open slowly after Cecily leaves, I walk inside as Xerneas keeps watch by the door. The sound of an electronic beep signaling me that her heart is still beating comes from the cardiac monitor.

I pull the chair up to the cot, and sit down. Rose's nightgown is gone, and her chest is bound with strips of cloth. Hints of blood are seeping through the strips, and I swallow thickly. Her chest rises and falls slowly in painful jerks, and I reach out to take her hand in mine.

Closing my eyes, I bow my head down. "This is all my fault..." I murmur, squeezing her hand tightly. I feel myself nodding off as the sound of the cardiac monitor lulls me to sleep.

-.o.o.o.0.o.o.o.-

"They're closing in on our location," Cecily says, handing in a report from the LU.

I scan over it. "That isn't good..." I murmur, and snap my fingers; Xerneas trots over to me immediately. "I want you to guard Rose's room," I tell her before turning to Cecily. "I'm heading out to fight them head on. Otherwise, we'll just be sitting ducks."

"But they have guns," Cecily says. "You can't go out there without protection."

"And those are banned," I reply, as she pulls out a pistol. "I don't need it." I wave away the weapon and she frowns. "I hate those things anyway."

Cecily shrugs, and hides the pistol in her baggy pockets. Turning around, I head back into Rose's room.

I make my way over to her bed, and look down. "Rose," I say, even though she can't hear me. "I'm going to go and send the bad guys away, so focus on getting better, and just continue being _Marvelous_." I lean down, and plant a light kiss on her forehead before backing out of the room and shutting the door.

I pat Xerneas' head. "Watch over her, alright?" I say, looking at my pokemon sternly. She nods, and I turn away to the brunette. "Cecily, make sure the others who are taking refuge here are in a safe place," I tell her as she looks at me expectantly. She gives me an affirmative nod, and dashes off. I head down the hall before pushing open a large door.

There is an old warehouse that leads to the underground, so I should probably make sure that I stop them before they even get through the door. Pulling out five other Pokeballs, I head upstairs.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I knock on my sister's door. "Rose...?" I ask.

Silence.

Pushing the door open, I look inside. I gape as I look at the scene before me. The bed is messy, the window is thrown open, and there is a makeshift rope made from bedsheets hanging from the floor above this one. I run to the window and look down.

There are footprints down there; they look about Rose's size! And there are some booted prints as well. I bolt from the room, and run down the hallway.

"Nina!" I yelp, pounding on her door. "Wake up!"

It's a minute before the tiny girl opens her door, looking at me sleepily. "What is it...?" she asks.

I grab her shoulders. "Rose is gone! And it looked like she was following someone!"

Nina blanches. "She was _following_ someone, you say?" the girl inquires. I nod, feeling nervous. Nina glances back into her room. "My clock says it's...3 a.m..." she says. "I wonder how long they've been gone...?"

That's when I hear the sound of high heels. Turning around, I see a young woman in a business suit. She has white hair pulled back while a little is left in front of her ears; she has silver glasses and violet eyes. "The Prince has disappeared," she says, pushing her glasses up. "He sent us a signal flare."

"Signal flare?" I say in confusion, feeling my face heat up a bit when I look at her.

"Yes, the move Fairy Aura," she states, and glances over her should at a man I hadn't noticed. "We need to send in Squad Gold." The young man with curly brown hair who is dressed like a butler holds a gloved hand to his heart, and bows before disappearing into the shadows of the palace. The woman turns back to us.

Nina clasps her hands together. "What are we going to do Tiara?" she asks worriedly. So...Tiara is this woman's name?

"We're going to go and rescue the Prince, of course," Tiara states.

* * *

**Haha! Time to save the boy in distress! YES! :33**

**Anyway...THERE WAS A CUTE SHIPPY MOMENT! Aghhhhhhh! I was so happy when I wrote it. Even if Rose was asleep when he was talking to her. AND we got to see Kaden's POV as well as Alex's! Yay! x3**

**Do any of you wonder what the LU is? ;))) Wait and seeeeee!**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought! R&R**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	9. Chapter 9: Protect The Prince

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

* * *

Chapter 9: Protect the Prince

**Guest: :P**

**Tansy: Maybe.**

**Break Your Little Heart: Hahaha! I know! :33**

**Pikachaaaa: Perhaps...? Hahaha! I won't say anything! Just read the chapter!**

**LilacFlowinn: Yeah... xD That made me happy to write! FINALLY A SHIPPY-ISH MOMENT!**

**Snivysoso: I WILL NEVER STOP THE CLIFFHANGERS! ;) Oh goodness... xD You're goofy!**

**Next chappy! :3**

**AND THANKS! I've gotten over 50+ reviews! :33**

* * *

**The Prince's P.O.V.**

I gasp loudly, exhausted, as more and more guys with guns and several teams of pokemon pour into the warehouse. I wipe some of the sweat from my brow, and look up at them.

"Are you going to give up?"

I glare. "Shut up Felix," I growl. "Get the hell out of here!"

Felix shrugs, and crosses his stick-thin arms and raises an eyebrow. "And why would I leave when you're finally right before me?" he inquires, tipping his cap up with his gun, and exposing some of his ratty black hair. "That would defeat the purpose."

"You know you can't defeat me," I state. "You've tried hundreds of times."

That's when Felix's eyes grow large, and his mouth widens into a creepy grin. "Maybe," he smiles. "But...this time we have something...like a bargaining chip."

I scoff. "There's no one in the world I'd bargain my life with," I state.

He smirks, and snaps his fingers. That's when Cord comes out, scratching his eye patch and carrying- "ROSE!" I yelp. There's a crash from behind me and Xerneas charges in, covered in electrocuting nets. I stare in alarm between my pokemon and Felix.

"So...you see how we've gotten the upper hand?" he inquires, playing with his pistol. I stay silent.

"Ah...no words?" he murmurs in mock pity. "You were full of such boastful pride earlier...but then...now you're not." He waves his gun at Rose. "So...as you were saying...you don't care what happens to her? I guess not...we'll just kill her," he says, and turns around to point the gun at the unconscious blonde.

"Don't you dare!" I bellow.

"How come?" Felix inquires. "I mean...then I would get to see the look on your face when-"

"Xerneas, Moonblast!" I blurt, and my pokemon sends Felix flying. His gun spins on the ground and lands near me.

I groan, and pick it up, before pointing it at Cord. He pulls out his own and presses it to Rose's head. I blanch.

Felix gets to his feet. "Really, now?" he sighs. "Was that necessary?" I look at him steadily, still pointing the pistol at his chest.

Felix smirks. "I thought you hated weapons, Prince?" he says. "Or did you change your mind now that-"

I shoot by his head. "Shut up," I say, "or I won't miss next time."

Cord growls at me, and cocks his gun. I swallow, wondering what to do in this situation...

That's when the door to the warehouse gets smashed in. Everyone whirls around to see what the hell is going on, and Felix blanches.

A girl with long pink hair pulled into an extremely loose ponytail runs in and begins beating the crap out of the men in the room. She is wearing a school uniform, but I'd recognize her anywhere.

"Retreat!" Felix shouts in a panic, and Cord drops Rose, as the fourteen thugs run through a different door and into the night.

I toss the gun away in disgust and sprint over to Rose as the pink haired girl claps her hands together happily. The ones who'd actually broken the door down walk inside, and I look over as I tilt Rose up carefully, not to open her wound.

"Prince," I hear, and turn to see-

"Tiara," I say with a nod. "I need an ambulance immediately." She snaps her fingers at a squad dressed in black with gold diamonds on their shoulders.

"Hey," someone says, and I look over to the pink haired girl.

"Hello Quinn," I nod at her.

That's when I see Nina and Alex. I blink, as Alex stares at me in complete shock. "Y-y-you're..." he stutters, unsure of how to say it.

I lift Rose into my arms and turn to her brother. "Yes Alex," I say. "I'm the Prince, Kaden King."

**Rose's P.O.V.**

My eyes open blearily, and I stare directly straight forward. I see a ceiling that is a pasty white color.

Tilting my head up, I look around and see- "Kaden?" I croak, looking at the sleeping boy before me. He's sitting in a chair next to the bed I'm in, and his head is rested near my arm as he breathes quietly. I stare at the room I'm in. It looks like...a hospital room.

I frown; how did I get here..? Oh...

I bite my lip, recalling the events that had happened...last night? …I'd been shot when I was protecting the Prince. I almost sit up in bed, but think better of it. Was the Prince alright!? Was he alive?!

That's when I see someone; it's a girl with beautiful, long pink hair. She glances up at me with pale blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask bluntly.

She keeps her arms crossed as she leans against the wall opposite my cot. "My name is Quinn Silver," she says. "You got shot, you know, and you've been unconscious for five days."

I stare at her. "Haha...that can't be true..." I laugh nervously.

She shakes her head. "You were," she states. "Your brother and friend have been here constantly, though they were sent back to the palace to rest." She nods at Kaden. "He wouldn't leave though. He refused."

I glance down at Stupid-...Kaden. I feel a lump in my throat grow. So...this boy here...whom I've been basically a jerk to has stayed with me for five days straight and hasn't left my side. I look at the wall.

Quinn sighs. "Well, since you've finally woke up, I guess I should report it to the doctors," she says, and pushes herself up and off the wall before pulling the door open. "Tiara is going to send you back to the palace to recover since you've woken up," Quinn adds before heading into the hall outside.

Struggling into a sitting position, I lean back against my several pillows and try to keep myself from staring at Kaden.

"Stupid Head..." I grumble, before I keep glancing at him. Finally, I give up, and just stare. I come to the conclusion that he has longer eyelashes than I, and reach out to pull on his eyelid. I see his eyeball rolling around as he sleeps and giggle quietly before clearing my throat and letting go. I shouldn't be rude and pull at his eyelashes. Instead, I hold my hand out, and touch his hair. It's so _fluffy_.

I feel a red tint color my cheeks and bite the insides of my cheeks. I wonder when he is going to wake up...

Deciding I should wake him, I poke his shoulder lightly. It doesn't work, so I lean down to his face as best I can, and poke his shoulder again.

That's when his eyes open up and we're staring at each other about four inches apart. "Mornin' Marvelous!" he grins.

I shriek, and sit back, slamming into my pillows. Cringing, I hold my chest in pain. That was where I was shot...wasn't it.

Kaden frowns, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't move so suddenly," he says, "you might open up your wound again."

I nod, and relax against the headboard of the cot. "Again?" I ask.

He blinks and stays quiet for a moment. "I heard from some people at the palace that you'd been shot after you protected the Prince when some assassins had come to kill him," he says. "So...I read the report on what happened, and came here."

I nod, "I wonder if the Prince is alright...?" I murmur to myself.

Kaden shifts in his seat before standing up. "Well, I'm going to go and see when you're going to be moved back to the palace," he says.

I grab his gray hoodie sleeve, and he stops moving. "A girl named Quinn left earlier and said she was going to tell some lady named Tiara that I was to be moved to the palace," I tell him.

He nods as the door opens and Quinn returns with a very young lady who has silver hair and glasses. "We're ready to move you to the palace," she says with a formal smile.

A few doctors enter and I'm moved into a wheelchair. Kaden volunteers to push me and I protest, but he does so anyway.

"We'll be downstairs," Tiara says as they head down the steps as Kaden pushes me towards the elevator.

"Are you going to tell Alex I'm awake!?" I exclaim suddenly.

Kaden presses the down button by the elevator. "He was informed by Quinn earlier," he says.

I nod, and sit back into the wheelchair as the sliding doors open. "Well...what about Nina? Does she know?" I ask.

Kaden pushes me into the elevator and presses the floor one button. "Yeah, she was told along with Alex," he says. "They're both at the palace now waiting to see you. Alex wouldn't shut up, apparently." Kaden chuckles, and there's a ding as the elevator opens and we're out in the lobby. "There's a limo to pick us up!" Kaden says, and we exit the large hospital.

I don't realize how fancy it is til we're outside. I crane my neck around and my mouth sits slightly agape.

Kaden puts his hand on my head and turns it back to face forward. "Don't break your neck or we'll be going back in there only minutes after you've been discharged."

I 'hmph', "Stupid Head..." The door to the limo is opened and Kaden picks me up out of the wheelchair and I yelp in surprise.

"P-put me down now you Stupid Head!" I shout, and bop him on the head with my fist.

"Hey-..ow!" he exclaims. "Don't hit me, princess."

"Princess!?" I say incredulously.

He smirks at me. "Well, you're injured so I'm going to be treating you like a princess."

"But I'm just a musician!" I yelp as he sets me in the limo and shuts the door before climbing in on the other side.

"Time to go home!" he cheers, and I put two hands to my face.

"Agh!"

* * *

**Hahahahaha! I don't know how fast people recover from bullet wounds...SOOOO I'm just gonna say that in the Pokemon world, you recover a bit quicker than in the real world. :333 SO HA!**

**Is it just me...or does it seem like it's taking forever for all the characters to show up? I mean...HALF THE CAST IS STILL ABSENT! xD Lolz!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	10. Chapter 10: Interesting Situation

Who Made **You** King of Anything?

* * *

Chapter 10: Interesting Situation

**Next chapter!**

**I'm glad you're all enjoying this! I'm having a blast writing it. Wish I could just think out my writing instead of typing it so that the story would be done and I could stare at it proudly. :P Oh well! I'll just keep typing away! :D**

**LilacFlowinn: HE IS! ;D And Rose is a dense person.**

**Pikachaaaa: Course there is gonna be! :D Haha! Thanks! And I've never read that book, though my sister is! :D KADEN IS YOUR FAVORITE? O.O Oooo! Interesting! ;P YEAH! TANSYSHIPPING FTW! ^w^ D'awww thanks!**

**guest: SHIP!**

**Amy47101: I think you're obsessed with Nina! I'm going to get back to Sweetshipping SOON! :D**

**Break Your Little Heart: HA! I know! xD**

**snivysoso: RAINBOWS AND FLOWERS FOR CELEBRATION AGAIN! xD**

**And I was gonna update this on Monday...but ffnet is screwing up, and it's hard to accomplish anything now since it's freaking and giving me trouble with reviewing, posting, and visiting pages... -_-**

* * *

I sit in bed, feeling extremely bored. Who knew that being injured and having to recover was such a drag? I mean...I should be better by now! And I know that the doctor told me I'm about 80% recovered presently.

Sighing, I look out the window where I'd seen the Prince climbing past. Who knew where he was now...

I sure don't. I push myself out of bed with my knuckles, and step out into the hallway. I see a paper posted to my wall. There's a garden party today at 1.p.m. I stare. I have to perform _today_!?

Putting a hand to my chest where the bullet had been, I frown. Will I be alright singing, playing piano, and moving around? Shaking my head I purse my lips.

No, I have to do this. It's my job. I will go and compose lyrics now! Running back into my room, I grab a pen and paper and begin writing a song about going somewhere new. These pompous rich people should enjoy happy songs since they're so fake and all...

Sighing, I finish my work, and compose the music quickly with the keyboard on the other side of the room, and shove all my work into a briefcase. I change into a white t-shirt and beige capris before heading out into the hallway. I pull my wavy blonde hair back into a ponytail, and head downstairs to find where this party is supposed to take place.

"Marvelous?" I hear, and turn to see.

"Hello Stupid Head," I grin.

Kaden just stands in the middle of the staircase, hand on the rail, and frowns.

"What?" I ask.

"You shouldn't be up and about yet..." he says, his eyebrows knit together.

I shrug. "There's a garden party today..." I explain. "I need to go and practice at the piano...once I find it."

Kaden crosses his arms. "No."

"'No'?" I blink. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not going to perform today," he states.

I raise my eyebrows. "_Excuse_ me?"

He walks up to the landing where I'm standing, grabs my hand and tries to drag me towards my room. "You're going to rest," he says. "You're not doing anything."

I wriggle out of his grip. "Eh?" I roll my eyes. "Sorry Stupid Head, but I need to do this. It's my job you know." With that, I head towards the stairs and plod down them, but not before looking over my shoulder and sticking out my tongue at an aghast Kaden.

-.o.o.o.0.o.o.o.-

"Stop it!" a young, male voice exclaims.

"You stop it," comes a female reply. I turn the corner as I enter an open walkway made of stone arches, and patches of grass on either side. Alex is arguing with Quinn right in front of me.

"What's going on?" I demand, stomping over to the two.

Alex makes a face. "She...she's telling me what to do and is not letting me do anything I want to do..." he says meekly.

Quinn crosses her arms. "I just told you that you're not allowed to walk down here unless you have permission and that you should stay in your room since you are just in the way."

"I don't want to stay in my room!" Alex cries. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so-"

"STOP!" I yell, seething. "Why are you bossing my brother around anyway?"

Quinn raises her eyebrows. "He's not in his own home...this is the royal palace. He can't do what he wants," she responds.

I stare at her. "That's the only reason you have for bossing him around?" I snap. "What terrible thing is he trying to do that you want him to stop?"

"He wants to roam the grounds, and that is not permitted."

"But we were drug here against our will," I point out. "So if we were...let's say..._invited_ here, then you should be treating us like guests." I smirk at her as she looks at me blankly.

"That's a ridiculous excuse," Quinn states, before looking at Alex and looks him in the eye since they're the same height. "You're messing with the wrong person, asshole."

"THAT'S IT!" I shout, and raise my fist in the air to punch her in the face.

"Excuse me," a voice calls, and we all turn to see ….Tiara?

"You shouldn't punch her, Miss Marvel," the young woman says.

"Why?" I demand.

"She's going to be your bodyguard from now on."

"_WHAT_!?" Quinn and I yelp simultaneously.

"Since you will probably be targeted now by assassins after the Prince," Tiara continues as if we hadn't said anything, "you need protection. Miss Silver is trained, and I thought she'd suit the job perfectly."

We both glance at each other with repulsed expressions.

"...Fine," Quinn mutters, glancing to the side.

"You have to stay together twenty-four-seven," Tiara explains. "This is no laughing matter."

"They weren't laughing," Alex points out, then blushes as we all give him a look.

"This better not get in the way of my modeling job," Quinn grumbles.

"Don't worry," Tiara says, flipping through some papers and adjusting her spectacles. "We have changed your schedule according to Rose's."

Quinn gives me a death glare and crosses her arms. Tiara walks over to Quinn and leans over to whisper in her ear. "What!?" the girl exclaims, and a look from Tiara shushes her.

"Good, now I am done explaining," the silver haired woman stats. "Good day." With that, she walks off.

Alex stares after her.

"I'm going to go practice now," I say, and head towards the strong smell of flowers.

Quinn doesn't say anything, and follows me with crossed arms and a fuming face.

* * *

**Haha! Not much happened in this chapter actually. O.o Oh well! I DON'T CARE! :PP The next chapter...will have...**

**A CLIFFHANGER! :D So I bet you'll all LOVE that!**

**Anyways...even though this chapter was very uneventful...tell me what you thought! R&R~**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
